Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and a method for producing the same, a display substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In current display productions, Fanout, chip on glass (COG), flexible printed circuit (FPC) Pad have to be produced on a glass substrate. In this way, the frame will have to be kept above 1 mm even if a narrow frame design such as GOA (Gate driver On Array) is used sufficiently. It cannot achieve a super narrow frame or eliminate the frame.